


Spoiled

by Supervium



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Romance, Smut, Unnecessary Story Chunks, but ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supervium/pseuds/Supervium
Summary: So, Jongin hummed in response to Joohyun, “Are you too spoiled, Soo?”The supposed sleeping hybrid grinned lazily, popping open bright, ice blue eyes. “No.”“And so you have it!”





	Spoiled

“You spoil him too much.” Joohyun accused. While her eyes were narrowed behind round glasses, her hand was petting softly through Kyungsoo’s hair and Jongin couldn’t help but laugh. Teeth visible between Kyungsoo’s parted, upturned lips added to Jongin’s amusement.

In truth, Jongin couldn’t _not_ spoil Kyungsoo. It was barely possible to resist the hybrid when they first met and now that Jongin’s fallen in love… well, there’s no hope now. He’s not the only one affected; Joohyun had fallen victim to a very rare pout and showed up at eight in the morning to bring muffins, even when she had to leave soon after for work. Last week—when Kyungsoo had gone shopping with Junmyeon—the hybrid came filled with expensive sweets and several small bags, none of which was charged to Jongin’s own account.

So, Jongin hummed in response to Joohyun, “Are you _too_ spoiled, Soo?”

The supposed sleeping hybrid grinned lazily, popping open bright, ice blue eyes. “No.”

“And so you have it!”

 

 

 

At one point, Jongin _did_ think he was doing too much; giving too much, doting too much, loving too much.

It felt strange to call it an arrangement, because the word seemed too formal and tasted awkward whenever Jongin was forced to say it for lack of a better word, but that’s what it was at first. Jongin had an arrangement through an agency, which matched him to Kyungsoo, that could only be approved by firstly, the agency, and secondly by Kyungsoo’s parents. They liked him as much as anyone could like a stranger based on his application and picture and Jongin was instantly enamored with Kyungsoo. 

The hybrid was one part feline and two parts human—his father being a Himalayan hybrid and his mother being human—and had a regality that Jongin had never seen before. Large icy orbs rimmed in dark, dark liner followed every minute fidget, every nervous tremor of Jongin’s fingers for an hour while the human was questioned.

What was the reason he wanted to adopt a hybrid?

Was he ready for the mental and physical requirements necessary to care for someone other than himself?

Why was he interested in Kyungsoo specifically?

He stuttered through that answer, face red and sweat gathering along his dark hairline. It was true that Kyungsoo’s appearance had a major part in Jongin’s decision to select _greatly preferred_ on the questionnaire, but once the form came back for a phase two assessment, Kyungsoo’s personality was also ideal.

“I believe our personalities and interests would connect well.” Kyungsoo’s parents had smiled, his father made an approving sound, but the intensity of Kyungsoo’s gaze only heightened.

“It’s not just because I’m pretty?”

Jongin felt the blood rush to his face, like he’d been caught in a lie, and he shook his head sharply. It was those eyes, they pinned him in place and Jongin, to this day, is surprised he didn’t catch fire from how serious Kyungsoo was. “You-you’re beautiful,” Jongin said, clearing his throat to sound more confident, more sure, “but that’s not the only thing.”

An eternity passed before Kyungsoo seemed satisfied, nodding slightly, and motioning for his parents to continue. Though Jongin was mortified—admitting his attraction to the hybrid in front of his _parents_ —none of the other three took any notice of it, carrying on like normal.

It was a month before he heard anything about the pretty Himalayan hybrid again. After the first interview, Jongin had gone home and checked his account with the agency almost religiously, growing more and more hopeless as the weeks went by. He thought he had failed, that he would have to find someone else and start the entire process over, until he got a call from a private number.

“There wasn’t anyone better than you.” Was the first thing Jongin heard, blinking, sleepy and dazed, because the call had woken him up.

A minute went by, Jongin trying to make sense of the sentence, until the same deep voice asked, “This is Kim Jongin, right?” And then it hit him. Kyungsoo was the one calling.

Meetings and dates and dinners passed in a flurry after that morning. More interviews—relaxed as they got to know each other—more questions and answers that made Kyungsoo’s parents smile, made Kyungsoo laugh, made Jongin fluster. Interviews with the agency too, serious ones, ones where Jongin had to sign documents and pay fees and get a lawyer to make sure everything was in order.

After another month, Jongin moved into a bigger apartment; a penthouse located in the middle of the city, closer to Kyungsoo’s parents, closer to his new job. Expensive too, but Kyungsoo liked it, Kyungsoo’s parents liked it, liked it enough to where they fronted the bill, paid workers to move Jongin’s belongings, against his protests. Paid them again to move Kyungsoo’s things a week later.

It was easy to be with Kyungsoo. Easy to fall in love with him, to _be_ in love with him. And Jongin is, so hopelessly, hopelessly in love, so much so. Easy, too, to give Kyungsoo anything he wants, anything he asks for whenever he asks for it, because Jongin can, because he wants to. Music and flowers and simple but elegant jewelry, clothes, art, anything. Even expensive trips and vacations that Jongin refuses to let Kyungsoo’s parents pay for even when they insist.

It’s easy to love Kyungsoo. It’s even easier to spoil him.

So, Jongin does.

 

 

Soft, soft touches wake Jongin up. He fights it at first, slowly drifting into the floaty medium of aware unconsciousness until a persistent face noses against his clavicle and feathery hair tickles his neck.

Kyungsoo is always so cuddly.

When Jongin opens his eyes, he gets a face-full of his boyfriend’s hair—pretty, pale cream until it darkens around his ears—and can’t help but smile as the hybrid wiggles slightly.

He’s held up by bare thighs as he straddles Jongin’s waist, one hand gripping the brunet’s shoulder lightly and the other resting between his cheek and Jongin’s skin.

“My stomach hurts.” Kyungsoo mumbles when he feels Jongin’s fingers brush under his shirt, trailing his lower back.

Jongin nods; he knew Kyungsoo’s rut would be soon. Or well, it would be considered a _heat_ more so than a rut, as Kyungsoo can get pregnant and being fully human—and not genetically modified—Jongin cannot.

When Kyungsoo tries to press impossibly closer, Jongin can feel the way the hybrid’s heart is flying, breath stuttering lowly when he grinds his erection into the hard muscle of Jongin’s abdomen. Arousal heats Jongin’s skin sluggishly, but before he can take care of his now-breathy boyfriend, there’s a list he needs to check off.

“Have you taken your pills?”

A nod; a wet peck in placed under his ear.

“Did you eat yet?”

“Yes.”

“What about water? Ah, Soo, gentle, I just woke up.”

A small hiss escapes Kyungsoo’s lips, “It hurts though, help me.”

“Water first.”

“I did!” The hybrid argues, “The bottle’s right there.”

Said bottle is then uncapped—Jongin reaching over and disturbing Soo’s perch—and the opening pressed Kyungsoo’s bottom lip. They stare at each other, Jongin challenging Kyungsoo to defy him. He takes a long sip a moment later, gaze difficult, and when Jongin sets the bottle back on the side table he hears:

“You’re a dictator. I'm going to leave you.”

Sliding his hands back under Soo’s shirt, Jongin chuckles, pressing gently into the goose bumped flesh of the hybrid’s waist. He hikes the fabric up just enough to see a sliver of skin and starts toying with waistband of the tight, tight boxer briefs Kyungsoo has on. The latter likes them because they’re soft, gentle even when he’s sensitive, and Jongin, he likes them for a different reason.

“Before or after I fuck you?” Jongin hums, mahogany eyes glinting in mischief as he palms Soo’s ass.

Ivory obscures the hybrid’s weak glare when he jolts forward, moaning softly and digging sharp fingernails into Jongin’s shoulder. “After, shit, please.”

The kiss is messy when their lips meet, Kyungsoo already riled and Jongin trying to gently guide it, containing the more animalistic side that comes out in times like this. Kyungsoo’s teeth are sharp as well, interesting when Jongin glides his tongue over them and painful when they sink into his bottom lip. It surprises a moan out of Jongin and Soo takes the quick lapse in control as an opportunity to push the human back further into the pillows.

“What will you do when your next heat comes then?” Kyungsoo attaches his lips to Jongin’s throat, sucking harshly, “Come back, and then leave again after?”

His chuckle is cut off by Kyungsoo’s persistent mouth. The hybrid is getting impatient, too restless, trying to be everywhere and once and do everything. He’s breathing heavily too, gaze too skittish, face too red. Jongin wonders briefly how long he was waiting for him to wake up.

Jongin winds his arm Soo’s waist, stopping the frantic grind, and cups the older’s cheek. “Easy, baby.”

“It hurts,” He whimpers and nuzzles into Jongin hand, snuggles closer as if that makes it better, “Please help.”

All playfulness melts away and Jongin strokes Kyungsoo’s cheek soothingly, “Of course, baby, of course. What do you want? My fingers? My cock? My mouth?” The last option gets a nod and Jongin flips them around, propping the pillows in a more comfortable position as he goes.

The soft briefs are discarded on the floor, followed by Soo’s shirt and Jongin’s sweats and boxers. Jongin pecks Kyungsoo on the lips once before moving down, hovering between the hybrid’s thick thighs. His dick is hard against his belly, angry red and jumping when Jongin sucks a small mark on Soo’s abdomen.

“Please, please.” The syllables fall from parted lips in a breathy whimper and without any more teasing, Jongin takes him into his mouth.

A continuous stream of moans almost drowns out the sound of Jongin’s lewd slurping. He follows the thick vein that runs from base to tip with the flat of his tongue, suckling and digging the wet muscle into the tip when he takes it into his mouth again. His poor baby, he must have been waiting a long time then, so Jongin dives in and gives it his all.

Jongin loves giving Kyungsoo head. He loves the pain laced pleasure he gets from Soo twisting his fingers in his hair a little too hard and the musky taste that is unique to his love. How he pulses and writhers and thrusts uncontrollably, pulls like he wants to get away and moans and cries out. Jongin loves it all.

The head reaches the velvet of Jongin’s throat and Kyungsoo gasps, pushes and pulls. His muscles clench and Jongin pulls off just to see the hybrid’s face. Their gazes lock and Jongin murmurs, “Come for me baby.” Just loud enough to be heard before he takes Soo’s cock in all the way.

He bobs and laves, holding Kyungsoo’s waist down as he cries out. Jongin hums, sinking down to the base quickly and back up to suck harshly at the tip, salt blooming on his tongue. It’s a moment later that Soo empties into his mouth, shouting, doubling over and ripping a few strands from Jongin’s head.

The brunet swallows, licking his lips and gathering the few stray drops on Soo’s still-hard dick and holds them in his mouth. Blissed out, Kyungsoo accepts the languid kiss Jongin presses to his mouth, pushing the little bit of come with his tongue in just to hear the hybrid moan again.

They kiss for a while, Jongin ignoring his aching hard on, until Kyungsoo begins grinding again.

“Insatiable.” Jongin murmurs when Soo asks to be fucked, eyes wide and begging, as if the human would somehow refuse. It’s a pretty look. The same look Kyungsoo puts on when he asks for sweets, or trips to the movies, or vacations, or well… anything, and Jongin is completely helpless against it.

“I just want you.” Kyungsoo admits, ears flattening for a moment, likes he’s embarrassed. He also trails his palm down Jongin’s chest, tweaking a peaked nipple, and continuing down to trace over the faint line of abs. Jongin groans softly, fire heating his skin in the wake of Soo’s fingers. “I just want to feel you,” and a sly hand wrap around Jongin’s cock, “ _all_ of you.”

Jongin thrusts into the tight ring of Soo’s fingers, once, twice, “I’ll give you everything then.” He gasps out, pulls away before he comes. He also doesn’t miss the little grin that spreads the hybrid’s lips in a pretty heart; devious and spoiled.

He makes his home again between Kyungsoo’s thighs, the latter’s knees now bend to expose himself. Jongin warms his hands together, heating the cool lube and watches as one digit sinks into Soo’s body easily. A small _ah, ah, ah_ breathes out of the hybrid’s mouth when Jongin starts moving, watching with hooded eyes as he opens Kyungsoo up.

Next time, he thinks, he’ll eat him out. He works in another finger, stretching Soo prettily, definitely next time.

Jongin feels like he’s burning, each passing minute lights another inferno in his stomach but he takes his time, holds himself back. Prepping is important, easy too, when Kyungsoo spreads his knees father apart and starts rocking into Jongin’s thrusts, eager and pliant.

Soo may be blissed on post orgasm feels and sensations but Jongin’s is dazed too. He’s lucky, so so lucky. Beautiful, regal Kyungsoo, all his. No one else allowed to see him like this, allowed to do this to him, or allowed to make him feel this way. Only Jongin.

Kyungsoo doesn’t have to beg this time; he gasps when Jongin removes his fingers and moans with the first press of Jongin’s blunt tip to his slick hole.

He warm and tight and Jongin moans as well, sheathing himself completely in one go, how Soo begs him to and rocks gently. Blue eyes watch every moment and Jongin wants to drown in them. He pulls back and punches forward, burying himself deep and then doing it again.

Soo clenches, gasps, sucks him in even further. Slick and hot, Jongin fucks him recklessly, messy when Kyungsoo explodes again, whimpering and shuddering, and _“Ah, no, don’t stop, please, aa-ah, harder, fuck, ah, Jongin!”_ White splattering up his chest.

Jongin does, faster too, abuses Kyungsoo’s prostate with calculated thrusts, forcing overstimulated tears from the hybrid’s eyes. Hot, hot velvet envelope his dick again and again and the sight of Soo panting, his hole clenching like a vice, drive Jongin mad.

They’re two pieces of a puzzle; fitting perfectly together in how they move, how they can’t seem to get enough of the other.

He comes then, pushed over by Kyungsoo mewling his name, begging more, spilling filthy words in that wrecked, deep voice. Jongin groans lowly, a few erratic thrusts to finish himself, pushing warmth even further into his love’s body, filling the sensitive hybrid.

The glassy, overexcited look in back and Jongin calms it by sweeping his tongue between Soo’s parted lips, kissing gently now. “I love you so much.” Jongin whispers, runs his lips over tear-stained cheeks, Kyungsoo’s sweaty forehead, “So, so much.”

Murmuring and whispering and crooning brings Soo back to himself, fading the nervous light, and making him smile softly. His smile is so beautiful; kind and saturated with a love that constricts Jongin’s breathing, even after all this time. He’d been so nervous at the beginning—Jongin had—wondering and worrying that he wasn’t the right one, that even after all the hoops, Kyungsoo would still find something to dislike about him.

There isn’t. Even when they argue, there’s never any insults, no venom-laced name calling or blaming. A tad of shouting, but it always ends quickly, either by one apologizing to the other or a mutual decision being made. They truly are perfect.

Jongin coaxes another orgasm from Kyungsoo, lips stationed below the blond’s ear and a hand wrapped around his spent cock. He licks the spots of come off Soo’s chest as well, humming and grinning impishly when he bites a ducky nipple hard enough to have Kyungsoo hiss, leave small scratches on his shoulder. Then he slides out slowly, replacing his dick with a rather large plug—per request—and wiping them both down with a towel and baby wipes. He pulls the covers over them when he sees Kyungsoo’s eyes blinking sleepily.

“I can cook.” Soo mumbles when he hears the human’s stomach rumble, though he doesn’t move an inch from where Jongin is playing with his ears; caressing the soft fur between his fingers gently, enjoying the faint purr it causes.

His cramps have gone away, for now, but he’s lethargic and so cuddly Jongin doesn’t want him to push himself. “Absolutely not,” he threads fingers into Soo’s hair, itching and stroking his scalp, “I’ll order takeout.”

“Pizza?”

Jongin hums, rubs small circles into the hybrid’s back.

“And spaghetti?”

Another nod, he can feel Soo’s smile on his collarbone.

“Chicken, too. Let’s get ice cream?”

Jongin grins too, hearing the barely-there cuteness Kyungsoo uses to get what he wants. “Anything you want.”

“Movies and nachos later.”

 

When they head to the supermarket an hour later, Kyungsoo sits in the cart and picks things off the shelves as Jongin pushes him by. Every time he puts something not on his quickly made-up list, he glances up at Jongin, pout already on his lips incase his boyfriend says anything or tries to stop him. Jongin never does; just pays the balance with an adoring smile, Kyungsoo hanging off him like a koala at the checkout.

They stop at three different restaurants to pick up their—mostly Soo’s—food and go back to their flat to eat junk food and watch adequate action movies. Kyungsoo rides him through an entire one and Jongin can’t be more in love.

**Author's Note:**

> * Because Nini chose Soo as the most cute/spoiled and I believe it one-hundred percent c;  
> * I'm going to start posting more often, I promise!  
> * Also looking for betas :) Leave a comment if you're interested or message me on [Tumblr](http://supervium.tumblr.com/)!  
> * Comments and kudos greatly appreciated and always welcome :D  
> * Come chat with [me](http://supervium.tumblr.com/)?


End file.
